Kirby X Fumu
by Meta-Knight-1-fan
Summary: This is the story KirbyXRibbonForever requested, I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay this was a request from THE SUPER AMAZING MEGA SPACE NINJA KNOWN AS SONICMASTER5000!!!!!! WOOT! Okay, it was hard doing this, Kirby's purity is hard to work with so I made him several years older so his thoughts aren't so pure and he can talk. Okay, I'll shut up now.

It was a warm summer day and Fumu was puting on some makeup, for she was going to the anual ball in celebration of the 8th anniversary of Nightmare's defeat. The clock gonged signaling that it was almost time for the festivities to start.

She hurried up and finished putting on her eyeshadow and put her things away.

She could hear people starting to gather at the draw bridge in hopes that the waddle-dees will let them in unlike last year. Kirby stood at the front of the crowd and patiently waited for the bridge to come down.

Fumu smiled as she grabbed her shoulder bag and left for the festivities.

++++++

"Fumu!" Kirby called at the girl as she walked through the archway and into the courtyard.

"Kirby!" Fumu called back, waving a bit, "What are you doing?"

"Well for starters," He began as he pulled a boquet from behind his back and handed it to Fumu.

"Oh, Kirby, you didn't have to do this for me." she said as she took the flowers from the pink warrior.

"Oh yes I did." He replied before picking her up and spinning around a couple of times.

"You're too sweet." She replied as she kissed him on the forehead.

The slimming yet still fat king's voice bellowed over the microphone, "Welcome all to this year's annual celebration of Nightmare's defeat! Our buffets will be set out in a half hour, until then please enjoy yourselves."

Fumu shook her head in dismay as music started playing and some of the pupupus started dancing.

"May I ask you to dance?" Kirby questioned as he held out his hand to Fumu.

"But of course." She giggled as she took his hand and was lead to the dance floor.

DJ Reamphort was about to put on 'The Second Dimention' whan Kirby came up and whispered something in her ear.

She nodded in response before speaking into the mic, "Well we'll all have to wait a moment before we visit the second dimention, I've got a song for all you lovers out there, because I'm going to give you a soul injection!"

Soon slow music started playing and a few couples walked out to the dance floor for a waltz.

Kirby took Fumu's hand and led her somewhere midway in the dance floor.

"Kirby," Fumu said, slightly blushing, "You are so sweet, I'm supriesd noone has claimed you as their own yet."

"You know they've tried, but each time I turn them down, I've got someone in mind." he said as the song ended.

"Who?" She replied in confusion as Kirby pulled a small box out of his pocket and got down on his non-existant knee.

"Fumu my sweet, I've known you ever since you've been here. you try your best to protect me and you keep safe what is my source of power. You are intelligent and beautiful, you're everything a man could ever dream of, Fumu, will you please marry me?" he said as he opened the box to reveal a a ring with a yellow stone cut in the shape of a star.

"K-k-kirby..." she gasped.

"Well?"

"But of course." she said with slight tears bubbling up in the corners of her eyes.

Everyone clapped and cheered as Kirby kissed her and slid the ring onto her finger.

++++++

"Hmm, looks like Kirby has finnaly gotten the nerve to ask her." Meta Knight spoke as his eyes turned blue, "I can hardly believe my little boy is all grown up." he looked down one last time and spoke softly even though nobody could hear himalready, "Farewell Kirby of the Stars, for you no longer need my assistance." and with that he unfolded his wings and took flight into the universe that lay before him.

++++++

After the celebration Kirby took his new fioncee into his home with him. Tokkori had left years ago as to avoid any more adventure which left his home to himself and his wife to be.

"Well then my sweet." he said as he took some blankets out of a chest at the foot of his bed, "I'll sleep on the floor until we can find a larger bed, okay."

"I'm sure the both of us will fit on your bed Kirby." She replied shyly as she picked up the blankets he had just sprawled on the floor.

"No, no, I'll be fine, I'm sure you aren't used to sleeping with someone and I doubt you want me crowding you." He replied cooly as he took the blankets from her and sprawled them back on the floor.

"No, I'll be fine, I just want to be with you." She said as she walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Okay, okay, you've got me." He chuckled before the two of them climbed into bed.

------

A/N- Okay, I planned on this being longer but I can only write about se when I'm in a pervy mood which I may not until I shake the thought/suspicion that my science techer wants to rape me. So yeah. I may take up the MK leaving idea for another story. IDK. We'll see. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: YUSH!!! I got my inner perv back. ^^ So now I can write stuff like this. Okay, I'll shut up now.

Fumu snuggled up against Kirby once he was situated under the blankets on his bed. The fireplace blazed with an orange flame that gave the whole room a warm feel to it. Beyond the window stars twinkled in the night sky and a luna moth fluttered past. Slight illuminations could be seen coming from the castle. The waddle-dees were stil probably cleaning up from the party's aftermath. With the night warm and the fire burning Fumu climbed out of the bed and started undressing.

"What are you doing?" Kirby asked as she stripped off her dress she had worn to the party and stood there in her pink and green matching bra and panties.

"It's too hot in here, I would pefer to be in something lighter as not to getting hot and sticky. You don't mind, do you?" She replied as she climbed back into bed with her fioncee.

"No, no, it's fine, actually you're very sexy like this." he replied as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Oh, you're too sweet." She giggled as he ran his hand up her stomach to her breast.

She smiled as he massaged her breasts. Soon as he had started he had her bra off and was licking one of her melons, toying with the other. A soft groam escaped her lips, which only pleased Kirby more. He slowly worked his free hand down her chest to her panties.

She giggled as he pulled them down and rubbed at her clit.

"What are you doing?" she gasped as he pleasured her.

"Poyo!" was his only response before kissing her.

Breaking the kiss he moved down and licked her increacingly wet clit.

She gasped as his tounge entered her, poking around the inside of her vagina.

He smiled at this response and kept licking.

She moaned his name before cumming.

He gladly licked up every drop of the sweet liquid before ddrawing away.

He was flashed a dirty smile before Fumu commenced to sucking his cock.

"Fumu!" He gasped as she gently stroked his length, taking in every bit of his member. He came long and hard into her mouth.

"Oh my god!" He screamed before pulling his cock out, "I didn't mean to."

"No, no, it's fine." Fumu said before leaning down to lick the cum left on his cock off.

He smiled down at her as she tenderly licked the goo off of him. He took back his member only to recieve a wimper from the girl.

"There, there." He said as he turned her around, "There's more to come."

She gasped as he entered her. He came almost immediately creating a wave of great pleasure form his lover.

Hiis thrusts were slow and shallow at first but became faster and deeper with each motion.

"Kirby..." She moanes between gasps.  
"Fumu." he would reply each time.

By the time he cam again he was exausted. He slowly drew his penis out his fioncee only to wish that he could continue.

An equal look of dissapointment came from Fumu creating a wave of guilt in the puffball.

Havin g and amazing idea Fumu rolled Kirby onto his back and mounted and rode him.

He groaned and looked at his love tenderly before coming inside of her once again.

Now both exausted, Fumu grabbed the blanket they had thrown on the ground and wrapped it around the two of them.

"Fumu." Kirby spke softly to her as he wrapped his arms around her gently, pulling her closer to himself.

"Yes Kirby?" She responded with a hint of worry.

"I love you." he said as he kissed her softly.

"I love you too Kirby." She replied before the two of them went to sleep.

++++++

Okay, I finally have this done. Sorry it took forever, ideas didn't flow as well as I expected them to. Okay, there may be more, there may be not, don't nag me if there isn't anymore soon okay. okay. Good. Marie, out. 


End file.
